godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Romeo Leoni
Romeo Leoni is a character introduced in God Eater 2. A member of special forces Blood who comes from the Magnolia Compass orphanage. Romeo entered Blood as the second member, a year before Nana and the Protagonist. Despite being their senior, it is revealed that he has yet to be able to use Blood Arts and has not unlocked his Power of Blood. Biography Romeo was one of the many orphaned children of the Magnolia Compass orphanage. At the start of the game, he meets the new recruits Nana and the Protagonist and gets along with them. Soon, Gilbert arrives to Blood and Romeo finds himself in arguments against Gilbert many times. When the Protagonist unlocks the Power of Blood and scars a Marduk's eye, Romeo and the rest of the team arrive in time to chase off the scar-eyed Marduk. After Ciel's arrival and everyone's awakenings of Power of Blood and Blood Arts, Romeo is the only one who has yet to awaken his powers. This leads to his morale lowering in battle and is confronted by his fellow Blood members about his unusual behavior during Julius Visconti's temporary absence. After getting into an argument with Gilbert about his current state, Romeo reveals the feelings of inferiority he felt by being the weakest in Blood and runs away to the outskirts of Anagura's residential areas. At the outskirts, he meets an old couple who kindly listen to Romeo's troubles while giving him shelter from the ongoing Red Rain shower. After the rain, Romeo thanks the old couple and is about to return but a sudden Aragami attack occurs so he calls for back-up from Blood. After regrouping, they beat the Aragami attack and Romeo apologizes for his selfish actions to which everyone welcome him back and reply that a cheerful Romeo is who every likes best and that Gilbert was worried about Romeo. At the end of this cutscene, Romeo's power is shown to unlock. Later, after explaining Romeo explains his former troubles to the Protagonist on a mission, Blood checks the Scarred Barricade when Romeo sees Red Rain clouds coming to Anagura which leads to everyone returning to the shelter. When all think that the Red Rain guard can be left to the God Arc Soldiers, Dr. Rachel shuts down the God Arc Soldiers as part of her plot. Soon after this, Romeo finds that the old couple from the outskirts were not present at the shelter and a radio call from the shelter's North Gate that a white Aragami (Marduk and Garms) have broken through. Romeo grows worried and wears a hooded coat to run out in the red rain to check on the old couple. Julius follows him and they defeat a Garm before the scarred Marduk and other Garms arrive and strike down the two. Romeo then, at the moment before the Marduk can attack an unconscious Julius, activates an unknown mid-ranged Blood Art slash that hits a Garm but misses the Marduk which attacks Romeo and flings him into the air before fatally gashing his stomach in mid-air. Romeo then gets up and activates his Power of Blood which drives away all the nearby Aragami. Julius then wakes up to find a dying Romeo in the red rain and talks to him to keep Romeo awake. After telling Romeo that the old couple was saved thanks to him, Romeo apologizes to Julius for always causing trouble for the everyone before dying in a grieving Julius's arms. Romeo's funeral is carried out with members of Blood, Anagura, and the old couple attending while Yuno sings a song in hopes it would reach him in death. Romeo's death was the key stimulus of Dr. Rachel's plot in convincing Julius to join her in her God Arc Soldier Research Project which was a disguised plot to use a now Black Plague infected Julius as the new Singularity to devour the world. Romeo's grave is located in the Friar's Roof Garden and is viewable when visited. In God Eater 2 Rage Burst, Romeo's soul is revealed to have migrated to his God Arc before his death, and his Power of Blood activates from within his God Arc to drive off an Aragami attack. During the events of the end of the game, Romeo's body is reconstituted using Oracle Cells, and he rejoins Blood. NORN Personality Romeo is generally the positive moodmaker of the group, but has little intellectual information on complex matters, similar to Kota's personality. He knows much about the new trends and idols. Appearance Romeo is a young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a customized hat that covers most of his hair. He wears an orange and white small jacket with the collar extended outwards that covers over a black shirt with a gold-colored zipper, with striped black-and-white sleeves, and checked shoes Character RelationshipsCategory:CharactersCategory:God Eaters *Protagonist(GE2) - His subordinate, they generally get along well. *Nana Kazuki - His subordinate, they too get along. * Gilbert McLane - His new ally in Blood as well his friend, despite the fact that they generally disagree and argue. * Julius Visconti - * Ciel Alencon - * Kota Fujiki - Another fellow idol fan whom he bonded with after their meeting at Anagura. * Yuno Ashihara - Romeo is a big fan of Yuno, as evidenced in cutscenes in-game. Before his death, he asked Yuno to make a song for Blood, to which she agreed, as long as they all promised to return safely. In God Eater 2 Rage Burst, you can view his last message through the mails, with him saying he was excited for Yuno's concert. * The Old Couple - They are the ones that accepted Romeo's problems and provide him a shelter during Red Rain. Trivia *Romeo and Julius are named after the European names Romeo and the male-form of Juliet, Julius. This name choice for these two characters seems to fit in a historical manner as both of them face a fate of death/ no-return. *In a cutscene of Romeo protecting Julius from the scar-eyed Marduk, Romeo uses for the first time what seems to be the Charge Crush -Divider- Blood Art but without the move's unique upward swing (he uses the normal downward crush in the cutscene). Romeo never uses his Blood Art outside this one cutscene. In Free Update 1.3, a memory of Romeo's avatar is available for use post-game but plays like his original avatar with no special attacks. *Romeo's Link Support Device is consumption of stamina down by 30%. *He is Italian as evidenced by his name and data. *Romeo switches to Gun form before using Blade form during combat. * In God Eater 2 Rage Burst, in a flashback that's shown while Livie tells Blood about Romeo, it is mentioned that he had an older brother, but he apparently saw him die right in front of his eyes, and was unable to speak for a while because of the incident. See Also *Romeo Leoni/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Blood